Children of the Corn: Genesis
Category:FilmsCategory:Children of the Corn/Films | directed by = Joel Soisson | written by = Joel Soisson | produced by = Joel Soisson; Aaron Ockman; John T. Melick | music by = Jacob Yoffee | cinematography = Alexandre Lehmann | edited by = Philip Mangano | distributed by = Dimension Extreme | release date(s) = August 30th, 2011 | mpaa rating = | running time = 80 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Children of the Corn (2009) | followed by = }} Children of the Corn: Genesis is an American horror film of the supernatural/cult subgenre. It is the eighth installment in the ''Children of the Corn'' film series, which is based on the 1977 short story by Stephen King. The film follows the 2001 direct-to-video movie Children of the Corn: Revelation as well as the 2009 remake of the original Children of the Corn film. The movie was written and directed by Joel Soisson and released direct-to-video by Dimension Films on August 30th, 2011. The film stars J.J. Banicki, Dusty Burwell, Kelen Coleman, Billy Drago, Barbara Nedeljakova, Tim Rock and Duane Whitaker. Plot Cast Notes * Children of the Corn: Genesis (2011) redirects to this page. * This is the eighth film based on the ''Children of the Corn'' novel by author Stephen King. It is the seventh film in the continual series, not counting the 2009 television movie, which was a remake of the original film. It is the fifth film in the series released direct-to-video. * This is the first movie produced by Gatlin Films. * The movie was shot in parts of Santa Clara, Agua Dulce, and Los Angeles, California. It is the first film in the series that does not take place in Nebraska. IMDB; Children of the Corn: Genesis (2011); Filming locations. * Aaron Ockman and Joel Soisson are producers on this film. John T. Melick is an associate producer. * Children of the Corn: Genesis received limited theatrical screening. It premiered in Culver City, California on March 18th, 2011. Its home video release was on August 30th, 2011. * Children of the Corn: Genesis was released in Japan on March 17th, 2012. IMDB; Children of the Corn: Genesis (2011); Release info. * According to IMDB, actor Derek Jon Talsma makes an appearance in the film as a boy with a hatchet. He is uncredited for his participation in this film. * There are a total of nine credited cast members in this film. * This film includes a scene that takes place during the end-credits. * This is Joel Soisson's fifth film work as a director. It is also his fifth film in the horror genre. Additionally, it is his fifth film work directing a horror movie sequel. * This is Joel Soisson's eighteenth film work as a screenwriter. * This is Kelen Coleman's third film role. It is her first work in the horror genre. * This is Tim Rock's third film role. It is his first work in the horror genre. It is his fourteenth film as a screenwriter in a horror film. * Actor Duane Whitaker is no stranger to the horror genre. He has also appeared in films such as Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III, Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter, The Devil's Rejects, and the 2009 remake of Halloween II. Recommendations External Links * * Children of the Corn: Genesis at Wikipedia * * * * References Keywords 2010s | Cult | Doll | Hatchet | Police officer | Preacher | Scythe | Sickle | Transvestism ---- Category:2010s/Films Category:2011/Films Category:August, 2011/Films Category:Dimension Films Category:Sequels Category:8th installments Category:Direct-to-video films Category:C/Films